


The Five Times Kurt and Blaine Were Walked in on by Their Kids (A Sequel)

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, a little spiciness, dads!Klaine, husbands!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: The poor Anderson-Hummel children have walked in on their dads too many times to be good for anyone’s sanity. However, the common denominator is always Kurt and Blaine, so why not see how they experienced those moments?A flipped-perspective sequel to “The Five Times the Anderson-Hummel Children Walked in on Their Dads and the One Time They... Still Did (But in an even more embarrassing way).” Instead of the kids’ perspectives of walking in on Klaine, it’s Klaine experiencing getting walked in on... again and again.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	The Five Times Kurt and Blaine Were Walked in on by Their Kids (A Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Sorry I’ve been a little AWOL lately. I’ve had a pretty rough couple of weeks; my boyfriend and I ended up breaking up. It was a decision that was mostly in my hands, and I know it was the best decision for both of us, but it’s been rough.
> 
> Anyway, I’ve kind of abandoned the Klaine Advent due to just not keeping up with it. However, I still have so many Christmas fics planned that I hope to post over the next week!
> 
> Because I was fairly down this week, I wanted a little pick-me-up to get me back into the swing of things with writing. If you’ve read a lot of my fics, you might remember “The Five Times the Anderson-Hummel Children Walked in on Their Dads and the One Time They... Still Did (But in an even more embarrassing way).” It’s one of my most popular fics and I had a ton of fun writing it in the first place, so I decided to revisit it and write it from Kurt and Blaine’s perspective!
> 
> It’s all a bit ridiculous at some points, but it was fun and definitely raised my spirits. I’d definitely read [”The Five Times the Anderson-Hummel Children Walked in on Their Dads and the One Time They... Still Did (But in an even more embarrassing way)”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286296) before you read this to understand more of what’s happening, but you don’t HAVE to.
> 
> Also, there are some bits of dialogue taken directly from the original story for continuity’s sake.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

**1\. Tracy**

  
“Are you tired, B?” Kurt asks amusedly, strolling out of the en suite to find his husband barely able to keep his book upright in his hands.

Blaine blinks heavily and pushes himself up against the pillows. “I guess so. I really wanted to finish this chapter, but I don’t know if that’s going to happen.”

Kurt sighs lightly. “That’s a shame.”

Blaine narrows his eyes as Kurt slides into bed next to him. “It is. What’s up with you tonight?”

Kurt bites back a smile, shrugging innocently. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just sorry you might not be able to finish your chapter.”

“Okay,” Blaine says slowly, scrutinizing his husband. “Are you sure?”

“Blaine,” Kurt laughs slightly. “I’m fine, honey.”

“I know you,” Blaine comments, and the realization suddenly hits him. “You’re in _the mood_!”

“Maybe,” Kurt responds casually. “But it doesn’t matter. You need to sleep.”

Blaine looks painfully conflicted for a moment, then nods dejectedly. “Yeah. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“No apologies, honey,” Kurt cups Blaine’s face with his hands, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “I’ll be attracted to you tomorrow, and the day after that, and for all of eternity. Get some sleep.”

“I love you,” Blaine sets his book on his nightstand, kissing Kurt again. “Night, baby.”

“Good night, honey.”

******

“The kids won’t be home for another hour or so,” Blaine pokes his head into Kurt’s office, and Kurt can’t help but laugh at the greeting.

“Way to dive right in,” Kurt teases, already getting up from his desk. “I can take a break.”

“Great, because I’m ready to make up for my lackluster response last night,” Blaine grins. “I’ve drank, like, three coffees today and I am energized!”

“Oh my god,” Kurt laughs. “Don’t tell me you mixed an energy drink into any of them.”

“Oh god no,” Blaine retorts. “You only make that mistake once.”

Kurt nods emphatically. “No final exam is worth that. And I only watched you go through it.”

Just as soon as they’re about to turn into their bedroom, Kurt’s phone rings loudly. He pauses to check the caller ID, sighing disappointedly when he sees that it’s work, and he holds up a finger to Blaine to let him know he’ll be a minute.

“Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking,” Kurt fights back a chuckle as Blaine flops dramatically onto their bed. “Wait. Isn’t the representative supposed to call tomorrow? They’re on the line now? Oh my god, hold on.”

He pulls the phone away from his ear to quickly fill his husband in on the situation. “I’m so sorry. A representative from a fashion house we’re working with is calling a day early, and they’re asking if I can take them now since the schedules got mixed up on their end.”

Blaine waves him off. “Go, it’s not a big deal. We’ll just plan on another rain check.”

“I love you so much,” Kurt replies thankfully, then walks back down the hallway to his office again.

Later that night, once the kids are home from school and Blaine’s making dinner in the kitchen, Kurt finds him standing in front of the stove and encircles his waist from behind.

Blaine leans back into the embrace as hums contentedly. “Long day after all?”

Kurt presses a kiss to his cheek. “So long. I knew that call would be long; that’s why I set aside a two-to-three hour chunk of time for it in the first place. And then they needed some documents and mock-ups sent over, and that was way more of a hassle than it should’ve been.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine replies. “It’s not easy being the boss, is it?”

Kurt laughs softly. “Not always. It’s worth it, but it’s hard.”

“That’s how I felt about our interrupted afternoon,” Blaine jokes, waggling his eyebrows. “In more than one way.”

Kurt scoffs, smacking his husband’s arm as he laughs. “You’re the worst.”

“That’s not what you’d be saying if we had time to ourselves this afternoon.”

Kurt shrugs teasingly. “I guess we’ll never know.”

******

A few days later, Blaine’s fooling around on the piano downstairs, toying with some improvised melodies. It’s a casual, relatively quiet evening in the Anderson-Hummel household, with everyone occupied doing leisure activities or homework.

Suddenly, his phone lights up and dings, signifying a new message. With one glance at the text, Blaine’s up and off the piano bench, heading quickly up to his room.

 **Kurt** : We could get away with it if you join me up here rn 

“We’ll have to be quiet, but it’ll do,” Kurt explains as soon as Blaine opens and shuts the door to their bedroom behind himself. “Help me move all of this off the bed.”

He immediately gets to work helping his husband move the piles of folded laundry off of their bed, placing them randomly around the room. “Not that I mind, but why now and not when everyone’s gone to bed?”

“I didn’t want to chance us being too tired again,” Kurt answers bluntly. “Besides, I was doing laundry and then it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.”

“You couldn’t wait?” Blaine teases, and Kurt raises an eyebrow, just daring him to continue egging him on.

“I can wait,” Kurt challenges. “Can you?”

“Kurt. You know I’m kidding,” Blaine deadpans. “Turn on some music and blast it as loud as you can without blowing our eardrums out.”

“Isn’t that going to make things more suspicious?” Kurt asks, but thumbs through his playlists anyway.

“Not if you make it music either one of us would listen to while doing chores,” Blaine suggests. “We’re just folding laundry. Nothing unusual here.”

“Not at all,” Kurt agrees. “And in the spirit of laundry, please take your clothes off.”

******

The door slams open, and the world moves in slow motion.

Kurt scrambles to grab the blankets they pushed to the side, pulling them desperately over himself and Blaine even though he knows his oldest daughter has seen way too much already.

“Oh my god,” is all Tracy can manage, but Kurt can’t blame her. There’s really nothing that he can do other than stay seated in Blaine’s lap and try to will the moment away even before it’s over. Blaine slaps a hand over his eyes, groaning softly and flushing red down as far as Kurt can see.

“Turn off your music. It’s too loud,” Tracy demands. “I have a math test to study for and it’s driving me crazy... but now at least I have some motivation to try and erase this memory from my brain by drowning it in calc.”

She turns on her heel and shuts the door loudly, leaving the two husbands paralyzed in a state of shock and horror.

“Alexa, turn the music down by five,” Blaine instructs weakly, finally opening his eyes to look up at Kurt. “How much do you think...”

“I don’t want to think about it,” Kurt responds painfully. “But my back’s to the door, so it’s ass at worst, back at best.”

“Well, that’s better than it could’ve been?” Blaine decides uncertainly. “But she’s not naive —“

“You could be naive and still know exactly what we were doing,” Kurt interjects. “We just have to live with it.”

“We need a weekend away sometime soon,” Blaine sighs, helping Kurt maneuver off of him. “And I mean _soon_.”

Kurt lays down next to him, grabbing at the covers. “You book it, I’ll work out the scheduling. The kids are perfectly self-sufficient teenagers.”

“You’re really on board with it?”

“Honey, I can’t take this any more than you can. A brief vacation sounds luxurious.”

  
**2\. Audrey**

  
“Hi. Want to shower with me?” Blaine breezes into their room, slinging his gym bag in the corner of the room. “I am disgusting.”

Kurt glances up from his laptop, reclining on their bed. “That’s enticing, dear.”

“Come on, we both know you love sweaty Blaine,” he grins, pulling his shirt over his head and depositing it into the hamper. “Look at this dad bod.”

“I don’t know what your idea of a dad bod is, but if you’re talking about some serious abs, then I see it,” Kurt comments. “You look great, babe.”

“I should really do some post-post workout stretches,” Blaine teases, bending over exaggeratedly. “I did some at the gym, but the walk home requires a cool-down too.”

“Does it now?” Kurt replies amusedly, unabashedly ogling his husband as he stretches much more provocatively than productively. “Hm, okay, you’ve convinced me. Get the water running awhile.”

“I knew it would,” Blaine winks, darting into their en suite. As Kurt’s gathering some lounge clothes from his closet, he hears Blaine’s frustrated exclamations before he reappears in their room.

“Something’s up with the shower head,” Blaine explains. “It’s not running correctly. We might need a new one.”

Kurt sighs. “Well, we’re probably due. It hasn’t been replaced in years. Let’s just use the guest bath.”

“I like the way you think,” Blaine recovers, grabbing his clothes and leading the way out of the room and across the hallway.

“We can’t take forever,” Kurt warns as Blaine turns on the shower in the guest bathroom, this shower head blessedly running normally. 

“I at least want to blow you, Kurt,” Blaine remarks. “I’m a simple man.”

“You’re still running on that workout adrenaline,” Kurt shakes his head amusedly. “It’s cute.”

“Water’s warm,” Blaine calls, stepping into the shower. “Come join me!”

“I’m coming,” Kurt laughs, holding up his hand before Blaine can even make the joke. “Don’t even, I know your twelve-year-old brain.”

“Hey, it’s not a joke, it’s a promise,” Blaine grins cheekily. “You will be.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt sighs, passing his husband his bottle of shampoo. “Please wash my hair; it’s great foreplay.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

******

“OH MY GOD!” Audrey squeals, and just as soon as Kurt and Blaine notice their daughter’s presence, she’s bolting right back out of the room.

Blaine attempts to stand hurriedly, grabbing the nearby toiletries self and knocking down a few bottles in his haste. “Shit — fuck — _goddammit_ —“

Despite the situation, Kurt stifles a laugh at Blaine’s explicit outburst. Between the two of them, he’s much less prone to outbursts of language — the side effects of being raised in a household that was stiflingly polite even in its most casual moments. It still amuses Kurt whenever he sees glimpses of this relatively rare side of his husband.

Suddenly, Audrey marches right back into the bathroom for some godforsaken reason, eyes squeezed shut.

“Why the hell are you two not in your own shower?” She screeches.

“Language,” Blaine chastises half-heartedly as Kurt launches into an explanation, barely able to keep himself composed at the sheer irony of the situation.

“Our shower head broke and we needed a shower so we decided to use the one people never use.”

“First of all, I don’t even want to know why you both needed a shower in the first place, and secondly, I use this bathroom whenever Tracy takes one of her marathon showers. Like she’s doing right now.”

“We will remember that next time,” Blaine remarks softly, just barely audible over the still running water of the shower.

“Why am I still here?” Audrey wonders aloud, finally walking out for good and shutting the door behind her.

“ _Language_ ,” Kurt parrots back at his husband teasingly, laughing loudly when a smile finally breaks out across Blaine’s face.

“I can’t believe you’re finding this entertaining,” Blaine shakes his head in disbelief. “Did you not live the same last two minutes that I did?”

“Hey, she barely saw anything. We’re in a fogged-up shower,” Kurt shrugs. “I’m counting my blessings here.”

“What does that say about us?” Blaine questions aloud. “Maybe we need to lock the door next time.”

“That’s probably a logical next step,” Kurt agrees.

  
**3\. Finn**

  
“Hey, I’m texting Finn that we’ll pick him up from practice,” Blaine remarks as they walk towards the cash registers in the grocery store. “We’re out anyway, and we’ll get to the school right about when it’s supposed to end.”

Kurt nods, pushing the cart into a check-out lane. “Sounds good. Hopefully it doesn’t run too far past time today since we have all the cold food.”

Blaine snorts. “Don’t jinx it. I don’t think he’s gotten out on time all year.”

******

“I definitely jinxed it,” Kurt sighs, leaning back against the headrest defeatedly. “How long have we been sitting here?”

“Nearly twenty minutes,” Blaine replies, shutting off his phone and glancing over to his husband. “My phone’s going to die if I keep using it.”

Kurt’s quiet for a moment, then sits up straight and looks right at Blaine with a renewed focus. “How long do you think they’re going to be?”

Blaine furrows his eyebrows confusedly, glancing back to the time quickly. “I don’t know, they should’ve been done for awhile now. But he’s been over an hour past time before, so who really knows?”

“Hm,” Kurt hums decidedly. “Backseat?”

“Backseat?” Blaine repeats. “Kurt, what?”

Kurt pauses with a hand on the door handle, sighing impatiently. “I asked if you wanted to join me in the _backseat_.”

It takes a moment to process, but as soon as it does, Blaine’s hurrying around the side of the car to get to the backseat as efficiently as possible, pulling the door shut behind him.

“This is spontaneous,” Blaine remarks breathlessly, and Kurt laughs.

“Don’t get too excited, we have to be quick,” he reminds his eager husband. “And even though there’s very few cars in the parking lot, we are still in public.”

“Really trying to keep the fire alive after all these years, huh?” Blaine teases, dragging Kurt into his lap.

“If a tryst in the backseat of our car while we’re waiting to pick up our son from soccer practice really does it for you, then sure,” Kurt retorts cheekily. “First birds, now cars... what other kinks have I yet to discover in our many years of marriage?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I don’t need to explain the birds to you again, but the cars? That’s all you, honey. You initiated it on that Valentine’s Day, and the trend continues today.”

“Maybe it’s because I grew up in a repair shop,” Kurt wonders aloud, and Blaine laughs loudly into his husband’s shoulder.

“Now is not the time for existentialism about your turn-ons,” Blaine redirects, forcing himself to stop laughing. “We have a limited amount of time, and I at least want to get my hands in your pants.”

“How romantic,” Kurt deadpans. “We have to situate ourselves differently if we want to get anywhere — one wrong move and my head goes flying into the roof.”

“Okay, here we go —“ Blaine scoots as far away as he can so Kurt can lay down across the backseat, contorting themselves into the small space available. “There’s a reason why we haven’t really done this since we were young.”

“You’re telling me,” Kurt agrees, finally reaching out for Blaine. “I’m good now, B, come here — _hello_.”

Blaine beams and drops a kiss to his husband’s nose as he hovers over him. “Hi. Come here often?”

Kurt snorts. “As I just said, no, I don’t. But maybe I should.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Well, there’s this pretty cute guy...”

“Only pretty cute?” Blaine jokes, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“The most handsome man I have ever seen,” Kurt corrects himself. “He gets really excited whenever I invite him to the backseat.”

“I wonder why,” Blaine grins. “The backseat must be a great place.”

“Hm, it could be better,” Kurt decides, rolling his hips, and that gets Blaine’s attention immediately.

“ _Oh_ , duly noted.”

******

“Uh-uh, nope!”

Kurt’s head shoots up just as Blaine scrambles to sit up so fast he smacks his head onto the roof of the car — which now has a door wide open.

Over the shoulder of his husband, Kurt can see his exhausted teenage son shaking his head exasperatedly.

“I wasn’t that late,” Finn comments. “Good god.”

Kurt nudges Blaine with his leg and prompts him to scoot out of the car, discreetly zipping up his pants before he follows him out.

“We were bored?” Blaine offers, tucking his shirt back into his pants, belt abandoned somewhere in the car. They really should’ve been more careful, in hindsight.

Finn shudders. “Gross. Pops, you’re riding in the backseat. I can’t sit back there until you deep clean it.”

“Fair enough,” Blaine sighs, sliding back into the seat they just climbed out of.

“If you think the back seat is bad, don’t think about the front,” Kurt mutters, obviously more than a little disgruntled with the interruption that he had hoped they could avoid.

“Oh my god. I’m just going to walk home.”

“He’s kidding,” Blaine assures his son, retrieving his belt from where’s it’s slid partway underneath the passenger’s seat. “This time.”

“My god,” Finn groans softly. “Why can’t I just have normal parents?”

“Okay, I’m going to let that one slide since you’re tired from practice and validated in your frustration,” Kurt bites back a smile when he catches Blaine’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah, at least we didn’t name you after the place you were conceived,” Blaine teases. “Talk about being scarred for life.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “What, you’re going to name me test tube? Great name choice, Pops. Very clinical.”

“Well, you don’t know, there could’ve been an honorary conception —“ Blaine pushes.

“Oh my god, please just take me home,” Finn closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, looking like a mirror image of Kurt when he’s exasperated.

“We’re on our way,” Kurt says, shaking his head when Blaine winks at him. _Their poor kids._

  
**4\. Dalton**

  
It’s movie night for the Anderson-Hummel household, and tonight’s pick is a family classic — _The Sound of Music_. They’re about twenty minutes from the end of the movie when Blaine starts getting handsy under the blanket he and Kurt are snuggled under, his hand creeping higher and higher up his husband’s thigh.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt hisses. “Knock it off.”

Blaine stills his wandering hand. “The kids are all asleep.”

“I’m trying to watch the movie,” Kurt turns his focus back to the screen purposely, ignoring his husband’s attention.

“We’ve both seen this a million times,” Blaine retorts. “You’re so sexy.”

“Keep it in your pants,” Kurt grins in spite of himself. “At least give me until the end of the movie.”

“Anything for you,” Blaine replies, keeping his hand casually resting on his husband’s leg, but keeping it still as the movie plays on.

As soon as the credits start to roll and he determines that their kids are definitively still asleep, Blaine’s hand begins his path towards the waistband of Kurt’s sweatpants once again. This time, Kurt doesn’t protest in the slightest, just drops his arm across Blaine’s shoulders and scratches his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck encouragingly.

Instantly, Blaine almost regrets starting things in their current situation, and in hindsight, it’s definitely not the smartest decision they’ve ever made. In the quiet of the room, every small noise or movement sounds amplified beyond belief.

Kurt gasps, and he and Blaine lock eyes frantically.

“Shh, shh, be quiet,” Blaine says, debating if he should nip things in the bud and move upstairs.

“I am being quiet! God —“

“I’m flattered, but we’re married. You can just call me Blaine,” he can’t help but joke, ghosting a quick kiss to his husband’s jaw.

“Stop teas — _Blaine_ —“

It all gets to heady and addictive much ton fast, and Blaine can’t help but move things along much further. “Make me.”

“But the kids — _ah_ — the kids, Blaine —“

“Are all asleep. Now be quiet, or you’re going to wake them.”

There’s a soft rustling from Dalton’s direction, and Blaine’s eyes dart there in a panic. Thankfully, his eyes are still shut and his breathing’s steady, and that’s enough for Blaine to turn his attention back to his husband as Kurt’s breathing picks up.

“Come on, baby,” he breathes out, and if he wasn’t so laser-focused on Kurt, Blaine might’ve noticed how Dalton’s eyes are squeezed shut beyond just his natural state of sleep.

“Almost there,” Kurt pants. They’re in way too deep now.

Blaine silently prays to whoever’s listening that none of his kids wake up to the muffled sound Kurt makes into the palm of his hand, but one quick around the room thankfully confirms that all of their kids are still sleeping soundly.

“Haven’t done anything that risky in awhile,” Blaine whispers, turning back to his husband, and Kurt laughs breathily.

“We definitely haven’t.”

Blaine rubs at his palm. “You bit my hand. It hurt.”

“Deal with it. Unless you wanted me to wake all of the kids up by moaning, your hand was getting bitten. You put it over my mouth anyway,” Kurt hisses.

“Yeah, because I know you. And you get loud, babe.”

Kurt pauses, considering. “Let’s go to bed.”

Looking back, that was probably too risky of a situation to put themselves in, no matter how successful they were in not waking their children.

Or so they thought.

  
**5\. All of them**

  
“Good morning,” Blaine smiles as Kurt stirs awake next to him. “Happy Father’s Day, babe.”

“Mm, happy... day you too,” Kurt mumbles sleepily, turning and nuzzling into Blaine’s side. “Morning.”

Blaine chuckles, carding his fingers through his husband’s unkempt hair. “You’re adorable.”

Kurt wrinkles his nose at that, blinking his eyes open slowly. “My brain’s only functioning at half speed right now.”

“Doesn’t change how cute you are,” Blaine replies. “Come here.”

He opens his arms wide, and Kurt happily scoots into them, sighing contentedly. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Blaine repeats, grinning as Kurt gently tilts his face up to see his. “What? _Oh_ —“

For only functioning at half speed, the heated kiss that Kurt pulls Blaine into is pretty energetic. It only takes a moment for Blaine to be shocked into response, pulling his husband fully on top of him.

“Hello,” Blaine laughs breathlessly when they break apart. “This is a quick transition from being half-asleep.”

Kurt grins, rolling his eyes. “Well, I want to make the most of this morning. You know the kids always let us sleep in on Father’s Day. Plenty of uninterrupted time.”

“I like the way you think,” Blaine quips. “I’m on board with the plan.”

Kurt laughs. “I had a hunch.”

******

“Surprise! Happy —“

Kurt doesn’t need to turn around to know that all four of their kids are definitely standing in the doorway of their bedroom, and judging by the look on Blaine’s face, they probably have a well-intentioned Father’s Day surprise with them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Blaine groans, hugging Kurt to him as if he’s using him as a human blanket. “No. No. No.”

“Um,” Kurt clears his throat, not daring to move from where Blaine’s plastering him against his chest. Thank god they’re still semi-under the blankets. “Could you all give us a minute, please? We’ll let you know when we’re ready.”

“If that’s any sooner than two hours, I refuse to come back in,” Audrey comments, and Finn snorts. Meanwhile, Tracy and Dalton just silently lead the group out, quickly shutting the door behind them.

“That did not just happen,” Blaine whines, staring at the ceiling in utter disbelief. “Our poor children!”

“We just have to push through it,” Kurt says, not just for Blaine’s benefit, but to hopefully reassure himself in the process. “They’re waiting on us; the most we can do for them right now is accept their surprise as normally as we can.”

“I have never,” Blaine shakes his head, gathering up his pajamas to put them back on. “I have never felt so mortified in my life, and this is not the first time we’ve been walked in on.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kurt groans, tossing Blaine his pants. “You might want to fix your hair a bit, honey.”

Blaine dashes into their en suite, and Kurt can hear him splashing water onto his face and attempting to comb through his hair. Kurt peeks in to do a once-over of his own appearance, climbing back into bed and straightening out the blankets.

Just a few moments later, Blaine joins him, sitting rigidly against the headboard. “Okay. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“I’ll let them in,” Kurt decides, getting out of bed and heading for the door. “They won’t come in if we just yell to them; we need to give them proof of clothing.”

“As if we’d call for them unclothed,” Blaine shudders. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

Kurt motions for Blaine to be quiet, poking his head out of the door sheepishly. “We’re ready, guys. Thanks for waiting.”

Holding an elaborate breakfast and gifts their four kids tentatively enter their bedroom again. Blaine takes one look at Kurt as he slides back under the blankets next to him, and they both blush bright red in spite of themselves.

“Uh, surprise? Happy Father’s Day?” the kids try again, and the two husbands plaster on their best camera-ready smiles, determined to put on the greatest performance of their lives for the sake of their kids.

Happy Father’s Day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me over the past few weeks! Again, I have so many Christmas-themed ideas planned that I really want to write, so expect that in the coming week.
> 
> Y’all are the best, especially for indulging me in a little fun by revisiting this fic! 
> 
> Happy holidays! Stay safe out there!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
